Ginny Delighted
by iamstu
Summary: A humorous discussion about Prefect patrols. Some F/F relations implied. Slight ron bashing. One-shot


Ginny Delighted

_A/n: I do not own Harry Potter et al; I receive no monetary remunerations for this story. This is a work of fiction under fair use rules no copyright infringement is intended. This story includes mature content and may be unsuitable for small children or large children under the age of 17. Some content may contain deviant sexual behavior._

* * *

"So how did patrol go last night?" Hermione asked as Harry came into the Great Hall for breakfast. She had a glint of amusement in her eyes; she had been teasing Harry relentlessly since his becoming Prefect.

"Actually there was a bit of fuss last night." Harry said casually while sitting across for her and Ron. Filling his plate with eggs and several rashers of bacon he continued. "I walked in on an Aussie Kiss."

"A wha?" Ron asked through a mouthful of kippers.

"An Aussie Kiss," Harry said between bites.

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks before asking once again, "What is that?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he explained, "You know an Aussie Kiss. It's like a French Kiss only given down under."

Hermione's eyes bulged as she choked on her tea. Ron on the other hand looked even more confused and ventured, "Under what?"

"Underwear." Harry said not looking up from his breakfast.

"Alright, under where?" Ron tried again, foregoing food until it was explained.

Harry looked up at Ron's face muttering 'how thick can you be'. Harry waved a closed fist in front of Ron and then made a throwing gesture towards the oak doors. Ron, following Harry's movement with his eyes, looked between Harry and the Entrance Hall several times in confusion.

"You are incorrigible Harry Potter," Hermione said.

"What, I didn't do anything." Hermione harrumphed looking at Harry pointedly.

Ron interrupted, his head still glancing back and forth from Harry to the Entrance Hall. "Did you just throw something in the hall?"

Harry's eyes never left Hermione as he shrugged his shoulders in response. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Harry said with a grin. "I imagine it was quite embarrassing."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

Ron interrupted once again, still glancing towards the Hall. "Did you or did you not just throw something in the hall?"

Harry ignored him and answered Hermione's question. "I did what any self-respecting Prefect would do."

Hermione glared at him, "And what would that be?"

"I told them that there were three spells that needed to be learned and utilized if they were going to engage in that type of activity."

"What type of activity?" Ron asked; his attention diverted from the Hall.

Harry glanced over to Ron, "isn't there something in the Hall you need to retrieve?"

Ron looked confused, glancing first to the Hall and then to Harry before looking over at Hermione. Hermione just shook her head as Ron stood up from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall.

"And what would those spells be, pray tell?"

"Well," Harry started with a smile. "The Imperturbable Charm, the Fresh Air Charm and the Colloportus Charm."

"Aside from the obvious course of action," Hermione stated with a pointed glare. "Why those three?"

"I could smell them from the end of the corridor, but, when I opened the door not a sound came through so they obviously knew the Silencing Charm. I actually had to enter the closet before they knew I was there, I'm not sure if I didn't black out for a minute. Any way, the Imperturbable Charm wouldn't allow smells to pass, and the Locking Charm would have stopped Filch or the younger years from entering, and the Fresh Air charm for when they are finished."

"You _are_ incorrigible"

"I'm still not sure how they carried on without a Bubblehead Charm; of course that presents another issue itself. While that charm would have prevented the problem if you could incorporate her…" Harry trailed off as Hermione cleared her throat loudly and glared.

"I was just trying to help out my fellow man; at least I thought I was until I found out who it was." Harry grabbed another piece of toast as Hermione fidgeted in her seat waiting for him to finish.

"Well?" Hermione asked when Harry showed no signs of telling her anymore. "Who was it?"

Harry leaned across the table and whispered, "Luna and Ginny!"

"A…Really!" Hermione exclaimed, but was stopped as Ron came running into the Great Hall with a ball in his hand.

"Is this what you threw?" Ron asked as he set the ball down in front of Harry. He never understood why Harry and Hermione started laughing.


End file.
